1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool holding pouches and more particularly pertains to a magnetically mounted tool pouch which may be employed to hold tools in orderly disposition upon a side of a vehicle and furthermore to provide a detachable protective covering of the vehicle side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool pouches is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool pouches heretofore devised and utilized for holding tools are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for a magnetically mounted tool pouch in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,435 to Seals discloses a multipurpose bicycle tool kit wherein a set of tools useful for field repair of bicycles is disposed within a pouch suitable for carriage in one's pocket. The Seals invention does not hold general automotive tools in a series of pouches and is not magnetically mountable to the side of an automobile. The present invention comprises a series of pouches designed to hold several classes of automotive repair tool and is magnetically affixed to an automobile side panel generally for home or shop repairs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,142 to Templeton a diving tool kit is disclosed. The Templeton invention comprises an elongate, hollow handled tool having various attachments organized in a series of pouches commonly held to a body portion of an underseas diver by hook and loop or straplike members. There is no provision in the Templeton invention for holding automotive tools upon the side of an automobile undergoing repairs. The present invention comprises a series of automotive tool holding pouches detachably affixed to a side of an automobile thereby providing protection of the automobile finish and providing easy access of tools for repairs.
In U.S. Pat. Des. 333,040 to Dancyger the ornamental design for a tool pouch is described. The Dancyger invention comprises a series of nested pockets for holding tools and furthermore attaches to a belt worn by a user. There is no provision for magnetically affixing the Dancyger invention to an automobile and the quantity of tools capable of being held therein is limited. The present invention magnetically affixes to an automobile and provides a series of tool pouches for use by automotive mechanics.
In U.S. Pat. Des. 250,926 to Perkins the ornamental design of a tool pouch is disclosed for holding a series of tools upon a panel having two eyelets disposed thereon. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of magnetic attachment provisions and is of inadequate size to provide protection for a portion of an automobile exterior surface. The present invention comprises an enlarged flexible panel having a series of magnets disposed therein to affix the panel to a side of an automobile and additionally having a series of tool pouches disposed thereon.
U.S. Pat. Number Des. 333,215 to Brown discloses the ornamental design of a tool pouch with holster for a cordless drill. The disclosure teaches a tool pouch worn by an individual. The disclosure makes no provision for magnetically affixing the tool pouch to a side of an automobile. Furthermore, there are no provisions for protecting a large area of an automobile finish from grease and damage. The present invention comprises a plurality of tool pouches attached to a panel which is magnetically affixed to a side of an automobile thereby providing rapid tool access and protection of the automobile finish.
In this respect, the magnetically mounted tool pouch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding tools for easy access upon a side of an automobile and providing a protective barrier thereupon.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tool pouches which can be used by an individual to protect a side of an automobile undergoing repairs and hold a plurality of automotive repair tools in close proximity to the user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve tool pouches. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.